<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（五） by AUROSARAH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828471">【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（五）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH'>AUROSARAH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【狼犬】非法阿尼马格斯驯养手册（五）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter5-Part1</p><p>除了会用过大的体型撞翻家具之外，大脚板一直都是一只很听话的狗。就像除了会被莱姆斯用“要找个暖和点的地方”作为藉口骗到装满热水雾气蒸腾的浴缸里之外，大脚板也一直是一只很聪明的狗——黄铜色的狗狗眼睛里倒映出莱姆斯，他正忍着嘴角上扬的冲动，眼疾手快地锁上门。小天狼星只能把这归结于他对于住在同一间屋子朝夕相处的人没有防备心理——除了布莱克一家，当然。但事实上，在得知自己最大的秘密已经被打探清楚后，他打算对自己好一点，这意味着他基本上不再会因为被莱姆斯当成一只真正的狗对待而产生羞耻或是愤怒等任何的负面情绪。</p><p>他很快选择停止挣扎，体型巨大的黑狗乖巧地服从了，莱姆斯将他的躯体向下按压——他悠闲地靠在白瓷浴缸壁上，浓密光滑的皮毛在热水里缓慢地沿着一定的水波弧度飘动。喉咙里发出声音轻柔的呜咽，湿漉漉的颈部轻轻向莱姆斯的位置蹭过去，耳朵快速忽闪，拍打着挽起袖子的手臂——大脚板顺从的举动反而令适应脾气暴躁叛逆小天狼星的莱姆斯惊讶到手臂一僵，放轻了压制黑犬的力度，瞪圆眼睛的动作夸张地带起眉毛，古怪的表情扭曲到连嘴角都在小幅度抽动着。</p><p>“你有这么乖的吗？”莱姆斯的手指间蘸着洗发水，在打湿的皮毛上缓慢滑动着。他不可置信地看着大脚板轻轻把鼻子探到自己领口的动作，“不是……你原来可以这么乖的吗？”</p><p>我本来就可以——大脚板压出一声得意的呜咽——尤其是在辨别出你的衬衫上只残留着我一个人的气味以后。</p><p>大脚板的鼻腔里充斥着类似头发顺滑剂的玫瑰色泡沫液体的气味——犬科动物灵敏的嗅觉辨别出那是一种清甜的，不论是和小天狼星还是莱姆斯都非常不相匹配的果香——长得跟迷情剂似的，小天狼星不屑地想。</p><p>他傲慢地抬起头，以便莱姆斯苍白修长的手指揉搓着因为被热水浸湿而塌下去的皮毛和放松的下颚肌肉，把带着明亮光泽的淡粉色粘液扩散梳理，成为遍布全身的白色泡沫。小天狼星逐渐接受修剪得工整圆润的指甲划过皮毛，带来微小酥痒感和被甜香泡沫和蒸腾雾气包围的温暖。</p><p>他友好地呜咽一声，移动身体往褐发男人的位置拱——趁着我还听话的时候赶紧洗完吧，谁知道我的好脾气能维持多久呢？</p><p>莱姆斯把水里抬起的右边狗爪放在手心揉捏把玩，绵密雪白的泡沫从皮毛上抹下来，接触肉垫时发出咕叽咕叽的细腻声音。大脚板下意识收起锐利的爪锋，喉咙里发出柔软的咕哝，催促莱姆斯洗快一点——因为他不喜欢水依附着使自己全身上下很沉重的感觉，但这从另一方面更使他不愿意花费力气挣扎了。</p><p>这挺奇怪的——小天狼星主动抬起左边的爪子递到大手上——为什么不管我是不是阿尼马格斯形态都在催他再快一点？</p><p>“乖孩子。（Good boy.）”莱姆斯用一个古怪的笑容回应他，惊喜地捏捏大脚板递过来的爪子感受到黑色肉垫软软的弹性，他在大狗潮湿的额头上落下一个很轻但是暖呼呼的吻——就像那天他离开小天狼星的卧室前那样，“别着急，再冲一遍就可以出来了。”</p><p>最后再信你一次——大脚板打了一个长长的哈欠，直到花洒冲破皮毛上白色泡沫的噪音使敏感的狗耳竖直立起来。</p><p>“噢，我很抱歉。”</p><p>莱姆斯起身调小了花洒喷射热水的档次，水流从近乎花白的颜色变为透明，打破浴缸水线的方式从直线喷射转为连续的水滴啪嗒啪嗒地制造一圈一圈涟漪——但这对于犬科动物的听力来说，显然还属于喧闹的范围。大脚板不满地小声低吼，在水里的尾巴开始小幅度甩动，全身的肌肉绷紧了。</p><p>琥珀色明亮瞳孔里出现了理解和歉意，莱姆斯把手放到立起的耳后，缓慢地抚摸试图把噪音带给大脚板的躁动安抚下来。小天狼星不知道自己是怎么意识到为难和尴尬在莱姆斯英俊的脸上放大的——但这令人感觉非常不安。</p><p>褐发巫师朝他尴尬地笑笑，关掉花洒起身——大脚板的耳朵慢慢耷拉下来，凝视着宁静下来的水面和漂浮的碎沫，泛白的水体模糊地倒映出黄铜色的眼睛——原本温暖舒适的环境现在显得粘腻腻湿漉漉的，他甚至感觉到自己身上的水珠也在顺着皮毛的轨迹往下滑动。</p><p>小天狼星乖巧地蹭进褐发男人摊开的浴巾时，他和莱姆斯都没有意识到这是今天下午的最后一次友善的顺从。浴巾很干燥柔软，是从他放不同味道香水的架子边上取来的——遗憾的是尽管是犬科动物的灵敏嗅觉系统，也无法侦察出任何古龙水气息，也不存在莱姆斯手指的气息。对此大脚板有些失望。</p><p>他发出轻轻的呜声，向没有被窗帘影子挡住的微弱阳光下走动，莱姆斯蹲下来试图用揉搓浴巾吸干皮毛间残留的水分——大脚板选择了效率更高的方式，他闭上眼睛挣脱开浴巾，大幅度地快速甩动身体试图脱离冷掉的水滴带给他粘腻的不适感。几圈过后他睁开眼睛，看到来不及躲开猝不及防被溅得浑身满脸都是水滴的莱姆斯在狼狈地揉着眼睛时，小天狼星简直想要直接变身回来嘲笑他。</p><p>但他没有那么做，大脚板只是抬起头像道歉般讨好地舔舔挂在莱姆斯胡渣上的水珠，用温热的鼻尖拱对方的脸颊。</p><p>“好吧，如果你一定要这样……”莱姆斯胡乱抹开脸上的水，眼球里闪烁着狡黠——这让小天狼星在空气里闻到更多的不安与焦躁，“其实可以更快一点。”</p><p>“听着，小——乖孩子，”莱姆斯硬生生咽下就要溢出喉咙口的名字，他把耳朵再次立起的湿淋淋大狗放在地上，转身在洗手台边上拿来一个有着白色塑料质感外壳的圆柱筒形小型麻瓜电器，“我知道这对你来说会很难受……”</p><p>大脚板犹豫地向门退后两步，他感觉自己好像在哪里见过这个——麻瓜理发店，詹姆和莉莉的学生会主席宿舍，尤瑞莉娅的店长休息室——操，操他的莱姆斯·卢平，电风吹！</p><p>几乎是在同一个瞬间——莱姆斯按下电风吹的开关时，大脚板湿漉漉的皮毛就带着还未拭干的水分在空气中直立地蓬松炸开，黑色毛团的轮廓突然厚了一圈。</p><p>电吹风喧闹的呼呼声通过灵敏的听觉在大脑里层层炸开，低功率档次所制造的喧闹噪音无限放大，来回扰动着紧绷的脆弱神经。大脚板长长地哀嚎一声，恳求莱姆斯把它给关掉，黑犬的躯体不断地往外靠直到紧贴这锁好的门。</p><p>再不关掉我就快要疯了——小天狼星黄铜色的惊恐地眼珠乱转，全身的肌肉紧绷地跳开甩下潮湿的浴巾，他从来没有这么讨厌麻瓜电器过——不，该死，我他妈已经疯了！</p><p>“好了好了，没事的，这已经是最低功率了。”莱姆斯的安抚的声音淹没在狂躁的呼呼声中，他的慢慢手朝大脚板靠近，把另一条干燥的浴巾重新披到大狗身上，“不吹干你会感冒的。”</p><p>那他妈也比被吵成疯子好——大脚板委屈地朝褐发男人低吼，爪子不自觉地开始扒拉着门缝，门板发出嘎吱的哀嚎声。他扭头避开莱姆斯伸过来要捂住他耳朵的手——明明一个速干咒语就能完事！</p><p>“没办法啊，我的魔杖放在外面了。”莱姆斯靠过来抱住尚还潮湿的大脚板柔声安抚，黑色大毛团上余下的液滴不意外地把他得体的衣着蹭皱蹭脏，手指在耳后的细毛上熟练地搔动，然后轻轻向下捂住耳朵，“不能开门出去拿的，一开门你就跑出去了。”</p><p>小天狼星强压下现在立即变回人形大声咒骂莱姆斯的冲动，用一只真狗的方式表达自己的强烈不满。他第一次朝莱姆斯露出自己白森森的牙齿，暴躁的嘶吼从牙缝之间穿出。莱姆斯因为害怕他用身体撞门，顺着浴巾把他捞得更近了。但小天狼星始终学不会在精神紧绷的不适状态下放弃挣扎，即使电风吹疯狂叫嚣着，同时吐出微小的火热气流扬起大脚板细密柔软的毛发，把冷冰冰的湿滑粘腻逐渐变成温暖，舒适和轻松。</p><p>“就一会，马上就好了。”莱姆斯的恳求带着沉重的呼吸，水滴顺着他的下颚骨线滑下来，沙褐色的头发乱糟糟的——像每一次深夜里被小天狼星的手指抓揉捏扯过一样，“别再跑了，求你了。最后再吹一遍，真的。”</p><p>我他妈就是被你骗进来洗的，我他妈相信黑湖湖底的巨乌贼是戈德里克的阿尼马格斯都不会再信你莱姆斯·卢平——大脚板嘶哑地咆哮着，抠抓门缝的爪子滑下来，抵触莱姆斯靠近的肩膀，来不及收回的爪锋在衬衫领口上留下几道白色的痕迹。</p><p>莱姆斯强硬地捂着小天狼星的耳朵咕囔着好了好了，手臂用力向内扣，禁锢住肌肉紧绷跳动的大黑犬。他调大电风吹的功率，在小天狼星惊恐的呜咽声中，噪音裹挟着热风带走了皮毛深处根部的水分和大脚板崩溃的大脑中最后一点的理智控制。</p><p>“好了好了好了最后一遍，别跑，别跑——”</p><p>“嗷……很痛的，别抓了……梅林啊这抓痕说我他妈是狼人都有人信。”</p><p>“嘿，别跑，真的最后一遍，小天狼星，嘶——”</p><p>永远不要低估大型犬的力量，不管他是不是阿尼马格斯——莱姆斯知道自己看起来糟透了，他收起被四肢蹬踹时的吃痛表情，疲倦地喘气，用最后一点残留的力气把脸上的水和汗水抹干净。沙褐色的刘海软趴趴，夹杂着细碎的狗毛，手臂和脖颈光裸的位置上布满细长的浅红色抓痕——干燥蓬松的罪魁祸首还在不会伤到的情况下在莱姆斯的无名指上狠狠地咬了一口，然后迅速跳到暖和干燥的窗台上舔着毛，黄铜色的瞳孔里闪烁着幸灾乐祸。</p><p>“坏狗狗。”</p><p>莱姆斯艰难地在湿滑的浴室地板上站稳，咔哒一声拧开了门锁。他的抱怨引来大脚板用肉垫踩着水花哒哒哒跨过门槛前的一声轻蔑闷哼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter5-Part2</p><p>小天狼星对莱姆斯来讲是枯燥常规的生活中永远不会过期的新鲜感和刺激，是理所当然的奇迹——只是惊喜的每一次出现方式不同而已。他可以是深夜的酒吧吧台上诱人的邀请，或者空荡的餐桌上柔软的缠绵，落地窗前的月光，以及现在他所看到的——热气蒸腾的浴缸里一丝不挂的朦胧肌肉和五官线条。</p><p>“你要不要也来一瓶？你家里那么多酒没见你喝过。”</p><p>小天狼星带着狡黠的微笑邀请道，卷发在蒸汽的作用下蓬松起来，雾气模糊遮盖住大片泛红的美味皮肤，焦黄色的酒液顺着嘴角流下，涎水染得大瓶的火焰威士忌的瓶口泛着莹亮的白光——莱姆斯希望自己没有盯着他吞咽口水。</p><p>“喝酒容易发生意外的事。”——比如说和非法阿尼马格斯约炮——莱姆斯坐在浴缸的边缘伸手去拿小天狼星湿漉漉手上的酒瓶，被后者轻易地躲开了。</p><p>小天狼星朝莱姆斯眨眨涵盖了整个星河的眼睛，拖着长音说：“别着急，下来陪我我就给你。”</p><p>“我没有和性感的醉鬼一起泡澡的想法。”</p><p>莱姆斯撒谎时，他的呼吸变得很紧张，因为感觉自己喉结的明显异动被敏锐的深灰色眼睛捕捉到了。尽管这已经比自己逐渐变紧的长裤被察觉到要好太多了。在突然被小天狼星连人带着衣服一把抓进跌落在浴缸里之前，他本来也应该有条件拒绝的。</p><p>小天狼星欣赏他在失重感作用下四肢胡乱向空气中伸展抓摸的慌忙瞬间，莱姆斯重重地打破水面，溅起晶莹的水花，随即被潮湿和热量紧紧包围。湿透的布料清晰地描绘出褐发巫师的皮肤颜色和腰部肌肉线条，透出早些时候被大狗抓挠出的长长红痕，和更早些时候被黑发巫师亲吻啃咬留下的旖旎——真他妈的辣，我早上就不该怕他受伤多抓几道。</p><p>莱姆斯狼狈地揉着眼睛，浸湿的衬衫随着尚未平静的水体飘啊飘啊。小天狼星则像是恶作剧得逞的青春期少年一样放肆地大笑，晶莹的酒液溢出殷红的嘴唇缓慢地流到热水里，被水溅湿的黑发失去蓬松，被随意梳理后凌乱地贴在瘦削的脸颊上。</p><p>“抱歉，但我还没醉到那种程度。”</p><p>小天狼星擦干因大笑眼角溢出的泪水，熟练地用无声咒把莱姆斯全身湿透的衣物扒了个干净，不耐烦地把衣服和魔杖都扔在浴室干燥的地板上。他喝掉最后四分之一瓶火焰威士忌时，仰起拉直的脖颈线条和抖动的喉结是莱姆斯见过最性感的东西之一。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter5-Part3</p><p>后来他们再一次做爱了，当然——在酒气熏天的浴室里，与全身光裸的小天狼星躺在同一浴缸的热水里时，莱姆斯要做出什么其他文明的决定太艰难了。</p><p>小天狼星滑溜溜的身体坐在莱姆斯双腿之间，臀部在水底轻轻磨蹭着莱姆斯精瘦的腰腹和硬得彻底的分身。褐发巫师呻吟时悄悄朝他后颈的敏感位置吐着热气，留下比水温更加灼热的亲吻，他带着薄茧的手顺着小天狼星腹部肌肉的线条滑入水面，手指环绕握住逐渐膨胀的柱身，捏紧靠近前端的部分撸动。抹上大量膏性润滑剂的手指潜到水底，掰开臀瓣轻易插进温热的腔道。润滑液的偏凉和水的火热同时涌进，令小天狼星不住地颤抖，断断续续地喘着气向后靠在莱姆斯的肩膀上。</p><p>“噢-操……莱姆斯……”</p><p>“嗯-嗯是那——噢-噢-啊，嗷呜……”</p><p>莱姆斯报复性地在黑发巫师靠近的脖颈上留下几层浅浅的牙印，甬道里手指熟练地寻找刺激敏感点，带来酥麻的快感。小天狼星委屈的吃痛闷哼声很快被急促的粗喘和呻吟取代。他原本无力靠在浴缸两侧边缘的手臂绷紧变硬，手指用力抠抓以强迫自己在接受酷热与猛烈的快感时不会逃离。</p><p>莱姆斯的亲吻像野兽啃咬般，从脖颈落到肩膀，落到耳后和下颚。指腹在收缩着的柔软内壁处暗暗发力，通过感受内壁的弹力，颤抖和粗喘的剧烈程度判断黑发男人的情况——亲吻在皮肤上燃起一串火花，指尖顺着腺体的轮廓向外画着圈。直到小天狼星在感觉到要溺死在快感漩涡中的恐慌之前，蜷缩着脚趾尖锐地大声呻吟喊停。</p><p>“太过了，慢点，停下——”</p><p>小天狼星艰难地从快感和酒精的眩晕感里找到自己迷失的意识，贪婪的汲取氧气——这还好是在水里，否则莱姆斯一定能看到他从两人皮肤接触起分身就开始不断地向外吐出热流和稀薄的精液：“我不想再在你操我之前射出来，噢-停下-不这不是让你现在就操我的意思，啊——”</p><p>“抱歉。”莱姆斯的语气里带着浓厚的色情欲望，他带着歉意拨开卷发舔弄着后颈，放在小天狼星分身的那只手在顶端微妙地揉搓，“我会退出去，如果你没准备好了话。”</p><p>“不要，进来了就继续。”</p><p>小天狼星小声回应，疲倦地闭上眼睛——尝试接受炙热的分身挤开入口的褶皱，压着内壁上的敏感腺体带来的汹涌快感，热流在他的下腹堆积。体位提供给他把全身的重力都压在莱姆斯阴茎上条件，也给予莱姆斯无论以什么样的方式和角度顶弄都能紧密地蹭过前列腺的条件。</p><p>莱姆斯捏着他的臀的力度留下了红痕——小天狼星感觉酒精似乎唤起了下流肮脏的莱姆斯，他不再遵循着温柔的，循序渐进的习惯。简直是在捅进去的瞬间，分身就在润滑剂的帮助下在温热的密道里密集地抽送，摩擦的力度使腺体充血。</p><p>“操，操莱姆斯……噢该死——”</p><p>“别在我操你的时候骂人——这会让我觉得脏话从你嘴里说出来特别性感。”莱姆斯低沉的声音具有热度，穿透淫靡的水声在小天狼星敏感的耳后哈着热气，“不，操，你是完美的，关于你的一切本来就很性感。”</p><p>“我知道你很喜欢我，噢-噢嗯……”呻吟和脏话都是从小天狼星被上牙咬得嫣红的嘴唇里吐出来的，深灰色的眼睛被酒精染上了一层雾气感，转过头为刚才突然浪漫的夸赞给了卢平司长一个缠绵的湿吻作为奖赏。</p><p>“不，你不知道。”莱姆斯亲吻着光裸潮湿的背脊，手指从后腰绕过去揉搓乳首。</p><p>“噢-操再用力点……嗯-嗯呃呜……</p><p>“噢-噢莱米——太慢了，用力……”</p><p>“啊-啊啊——现在又太快了！不不不停下！停下……”</p><p>“戈德里克啊梅林啊啊啊啊我要射了莱姆斯——”</p><p>小天狼星坐在热气蒸腾到根本分不清楚莱姆斯的温度和气味来自于哪里的浴缸里，又感受到了熟悉的失重感。他听见心脏因为不知名的恐慌而剧烈的节奏，眼前雾气变得浓稠，大量堆积在身体深处的快感在他跳动的血管里奔腾——再快也得承认他就要高潮了，快到一秒也等不了了。</p><p>黑发巫师很早就放弃了放松地，欣然接受射精带来欢愉的想法。每一次小天狼星和莱姆斯的做爱几乎都是像现在这样，无法控制地尖叫着要站起来，再被苍白有力的大手强硬的压下去后，然后沙哑急促含糊不清地求饶呻吟，全身肌肉猛烈地颤抖收缩着射出来——不能否认这很狼狈，但是所有来自羞耻的情感在真正的性高潮满足感面前都都太渺小了。</p><p>显然这不是我总是喜欢来找莱姆斯做爱的理由，小天狼星在心里小声不知道为谁辩解着。</p><p>“难伺候的小鬼。”</p><p>莱姆斯佯装不耐烦地闷声嘟囔，把小天狼星的思绪拉了回来。他非常温柔地亲吻着被汗水打湿的黑发，感受情人高潮时光滑的身体在自己身上挣扎着，收紧的火热甬道带来的快感和前所未有的刺激几乎甜蜜到令他头皮发麻——这一切的代价是他被压得酸软发麻的大腿和一个小时多的珍贵睡眠时间——完全值得。</p><p>他往后退了退，再次狠狠地朝熟悉的位置顶下去，在重复循环的过程中欣赏着小天狼星达到顶峰后潮红的脸色，欣赏紧绷地躺在浴缸里的身体发出渴望的喘气，欣赏被来自尾椎扩散到四肢的快感弄到浑身发软瘫倒的黑发男人。</p><p>“滚出去……否则你会后悔的。”</p><p>“如果有必要了话，我很乐意为和你做爱这件事下地狱。”</p><p>怎么样都好——反正谁也不记得这样火辣的动作和场景在那天晚上重复了多少次，谁也无法预料它们会在未来重复多少次。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>